


The Golden boy and the broken Angel

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Being Lost, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Self-Hatred, crazy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Broken angel- an person who fell into mental insanity due to abuse at a young age.Traits-Submissive, Lost of self, insane, desire for pain in any way shape or form, may try to peruse love ones into inflicting pain in them, see themselves as slaves and will self destruct if not treated as such.Golden child-A child who was was given too much love and placed under high expectations at the young age.Traits- Narcissistic traits- NPD- Desire for attention, self hate, self harm, mental breakdowns, suicidal thoughts, insanity, depressionTwo patients had one of the mental illnesses in arkham asylum, out of all of the patients with the illness these two were the only ones who never got cured.And are both in the brink of suicide.So one day a doctor insists to put them right in one room, to see what will happen if they are together for at least one week.during those events the doctors analyze the patients.And the most unbelievable happens.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Dr Cavanaugh was a very skilled doctor, he help cured many patients with mental illnesses and save millions of pain and suffering.

However he was now doing a case that even he was having trouble with.

The patients were two men 10 years away from each other, both with different illnesses and from different parts of life.

Bruce Wayne: Age 34: Diagnosed with Golden child syndrome

Jack (Unknown name): Age 44: Diagnosed with Broken Angel syndrome

They were brought in 5 years ago, due to a mental breakdown that nearly harmed innocents.

Neither of them knew each other, but they were both hard people to cure.

"Nothing" a nurse sighed "Whatever we do, it's always the same"

"I understand" the doctor said"But we can't give up, I won't rest until the men are cured, for the sake of their families "

"But Jack doesn't have a family, the Bruce's Parent are dead"

"Well then we have to make sure they have family"

Dr Cavanaugh went over to the room where Bruce was being held at, he was looking at a wall, seemingly lost in space.

"Hello, Bruce, good morning, how are you feeling?"

" Do you like me? "He asked

" of course I do, I care about your well being, don't worry, we'll find a cure for you as soon as possible "

He chuckled, but their ears fell from his eyes.

"Just face it, I deserve to die"

"You don't deserve to die..."

" YES IS DO!!! "He screamed" I DO NEED TO DIE, JUST KILL ME ALREADY!!! "

"Oh no, he's having it again!" the nurse screamed

"Quickly, get the medicine"

In a rush the doctors grabbed the needles and barged into the room, they held him down as they injected the medication into his, causing him to calm down and he out into a medicated state.

Dr Cavanaugh hated doing this.

Having to force this poor man into meds every few hours.

He wanted to find a cure, and fast.

"Let's check on the other patient"

Jack was in a cell of his own, chained down in order for him to not harm himself, not others. He's was laughing like crazy and not seemed to notice him outside of his room.

"No result, I say we put an end of this lunatic misery"Dr Clarke sighed

" No, we won't, I will not let them die for nothing, we just need to find a way to cure them"

"Maybe if we put them in the same room"The nurse asked

" Are you crazy!? "Dr Clarke screamed" That's just a blood bath waiting to happen, we can put them loons in the same room! "

"Actually...that might work"

********************************

The next day they put the patients into a room made for the both of them. It was filled with everything from tvs, to stuff animals. It was perfect bedroom for the both of them.

Jack was first since he was the hardest to get in, it took nearly all of the arkham staff to put him inside. Bruce in the other hand was easier, he just gave up after a minute of struggling.

Now it was time for the experiment to begin.

"I hope this works, for our sake"dr Cavanaugh sighed

********************************

For the most part, they never spoke a word to each other. Bruce was just staring at a wall while Jack was looking for something sharp to ease his fetish. 

It was like that for hours.

Until Jack finally spoke.

" Hey pretty boy, you Senn quiet, what's the matter ,cat got your tongue"he teased

"Shut up"he groaned

" oh come in, I just want to know you, I'm Jack, what's yours? "

"No one"

"Oh, that's an odd name"he chuckled

" it's actually Bruce "

"No that makes sense"

" ...Do you ever want to feel loved? "

"Nah, why would you, I'm nothing anyway, so why would I care"

"How pathetic"

" yeah so what? "

"Don't you see!? "He screamed" without love you're nothing, and I tried so many time to hit be like that, but I guess I'm nothing as well, I just wanna die! "

He began to sob, leaving Jack in shock. Instantly he went over to hugged him in embrace. As the doctors outside watched through the cameras in awe.

"I just want worth, I just want perfection, but I can have that now do I" he sniffles

"...you know Bruce, I can give you worth"

"Really, how?"

" Easy a pie, however, you must give me something In return "

"...what is it?"

He began to laugh maniacally .

"Pain, I want it feel pain, make me worthless!" he screamed "Control me, and I will give you what you want, attention"

Bruce was in shock at first, but then just let out a smirk.

"Fine, but you must give me a lot of attention, or else"

" don't worry, I'm use to pain, so it doesn't matter to me"he giggled

Bruce was pleased by that statement and gave his a kiss on the lips before saying...

"I think we'll get along just fine"

as Dr Cavanaugh watched this happen he began to understand.

Maybe two but cases can heal each other after all.

But that's still an unclear answer.

So he'll have to wait until he is sure it works.

so he can help other people who have dealt with this problem.


	2. Day #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After introduction of the two patients was a success Dr Cavanaugh decided to record their behavior for day one.

Jack wasn't sleeping in his bed, in fact, he was sleeping in Bruce's bed of all places. They only met one day and the next thing it happens is that Jack becomes Bruce's slave and now does his bidding.

Dr Cavanaugh noticed this and began to record the data.

Data analysis #1: the two patients have seen to have gotten along pretty well, or I think they did. They're sleeping in the same bed and seemingly having a peaceful moment.

Suddenly he saw them waking up.

Jack turned over to Bruce and said softly...

"Hello sunshine" he smiled

Bruce giggled.

"You called me sunshine, why?"

" Because you are brucie, don't you like that? "

"I do"he grinned

" Wanna do something, watch tv, eat because the doctors seem to have provided more than we had in our rooms"

"No tv, television sucks, I just wanna eat now"

Jack got out of bed and went into the fridge to get the breakfast that was already prepared for them, and probably laced with their medication for their usual vitamin and health.

It was egg, bacon, and hash browns. With two cartons of Orange juice.

"Mmmh, the doctors never give us something like this"He chuckled" what's the occasion? "

"I don't know, I guess it has something to do with our health"

"Hmmm...I see"

Data analysis #2: Both patients are aware of the experiment, but show no sign of rage or resistance. Maybe they do want help after all.

They are peacefully in their room until they are what was all in their plate. 

"Now that breakfast is over, what else do you want sunshine?"

" Hmmm"he smirked"Kiss me, and I'll give you a spanking "

"As you wish"

Jack kissed him on the lips as he felt his butt being spanked continuously, it was hard and painful, but to him it was pleasure.

"Good boy, obeying my command, now tell me how wonderful I am"

" oh very wonderful, I've never seen a man like you in my life"

His eyes softened.

"Really?"

He nodded .

"I really like you Bruce, I know this is only been on e day, but I don't think I'll ever have a chance with anyone, since I'm a lunatic and all, so will you Bruce, marry me?"

" Do I! "He gushed"Yes I do Jack!"

He hugged him tightly, sobbing in his shoulder.

"You're the first person I have met not just seeing me as Bruce Wayne, but as just me"he cried"I love you"

"I love you too"he said softly

Dr Cavanaugh and the other watched as they held each other closely not letting go at all. 

" So, what do we do now? "Dr Clarke asked

" Like they said, we need to plan a wedding"He smirked


End file.
